


Game Over

by yeeet (openyourrice)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, M/M, Mild Smut, Orgasm, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openyourrice/pseuds/yeeet
Summary: Феликс и Джисон играют в видеоигры, и это все весело, пока Феликс не проигрывает.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Game Over

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Game Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485542) by [KODA_BEAR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA_BEAR/pseuds/KODA_BEAR). 



Феликс и Джисон сидели рядом, играя в новую видеоигру, на покупку которой настаивал австралиец. Пустые коробки от пиццы и открытые банки замусорили гостиную дома Хана. Его родители были в отпуске на выходных, и поэтому парни проводили ночь так, что могли быть такими громкими и грязными, как им хотелось.

Они весело проводили время перед телевизором и игровым контроллером в руках. Но потом...

\- Ты жульничаешь! - кричал Феликс, когда смотрел, как его персонаж умирает в игре.

Джисон просто посмеялся над возгласом младшего.

\- Ты жульничал, Джи! - повторил Ли.

\- Не-а. Я просто хороший в игре, Ликси, признай это, - с гордостью сказал Джисон. Это выглядело самоуверенно только в глазах старшего.

\- Ты не можешь выиграть пять раз подряд! Ты даже не настолько хорош! Да ты хуже, чем Хёнджин! Жулик!

Хан показал язык и встал с дивана.

\- Я иду делать сэндвич, ты хочешь? 

\- Нет, если только ты не признаешься в читерстве, - сказал Феликс, глядя на Джисона серьезными глазами. Белка чувствовала себя немного неловко, потому что он мог сказать, что блондин сейчас серьезен и зол.

\- Боже, Ликси, я не читер! Может быть я тебе даже поддаюсь, а ты не можешь попасть по мне, неудачник! - сказал он громче, чем хотел.

Он резко повернулся и ушел на кухню, не желая продолжать "ссору". Стоя у стойки наконец-то вздохнул сам. Хан не хотел расстраивать Феликса, он знал, как много значит победа для того, когда дело касалось видеоигр. В конце концов, Ли был лучшим в группе, когда дело доходило до них. Тем не менее, он не жульничал, так что он не собирался извиняться за то, чего не делал. Более того, он не хотел, чтобы Феликс расстраивался из-за него всю оставшуюся ночь, поэтому он вернулся в гостиную, чтобы все прояснить. На этот раз надеясь, что будет поспокойнее.

Феликс все еще сидел на диване, когда Джи осторожно подошел.

\- Феликс, прости, что назвал тебя неудачником. Но.. но поверь мне, я не читер.

Блондин молчал и ничего не говорил, и это ужасно беспокоило Джисона.

\- Послушай, ты всегда побеждал меня во всех других играх, но т-ты не можешь выиграть все из них, т-ты знаешь? - он нервничал и надеялся, что не скажет ничего лишнего.

\- Я не буду...

Феликс задел его плечом, вставая с дивана и прошел мимо. Джи последовал за ним с надеждой все исправить. Феликс слишком остро реагировал на это, но продолжать подпитывать и без того расстроенного парня не стоило. 

\- Эй, ну ладно, Фел, не будь таким. Прости, ок? - разочарованно ныл Джисон.

Феликс остановился на несколько секунд, постоял, а затем медленно развернулся и подошел к Хану. Белка был бы рад наконец-то привлечь внимание младшего, если бы не глаза, наполненные чем-то опасным и игривым, смотрящие на его невинные. Из инстинкта он отступил назад, пока его спина не ударилась о стену. Он часто глотал, по мере того как младший подходил все ближе и ближе, пока его тело в конце концов не прижмет надежно к стене Хана. Ли держал руку над головой старшего прижимая его к себе.

Джи смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза с беспокойством наблюдая за поведением Ликса, однако что-то в этом его возбуждало. Оно заставляет приливать кровь в нижнюю область тела. Хан застыл на месте в ожидании, когда же Ли что-нибудь скажет или сделает, хоть что-то!

\- Я верю тебе, Джи! Ты не жульничал.. - счастливо улыбнулся Феликс. Джисон был в шоке, что только что произошло?

\- Но, - сказал он, его голос был глубоким и приказным, - Ты назвал меня неудачником, которым я не являюсь.

\- П-прости, - Джи выдохнул.

\- Да. Тебе придется извиниться, - сказал он и двинулся вперёд; его промежность коснулась Джисона. Хан выдохнул неожиданно, но он не стал бы жаловаться, если бы Феликс это повторил. Ли потерся о старшего, и на его лице появилась ухмылка. Он почувствовал, как Джи стал твердым под ним. У самого Феликса уже был стояк, когда он прижал их обоих к стене.

\- Ты такой слабый Джи, что даже не устроил драку.

Джисон выругался и укусил свою нижнюю губу.

Феликс продолжал тереться об Белку, и ощущение, которое пронзило его, заставляло хныкать и неровно дышать .

\- Боже, ты такой милый, - стонал Феликс своим низким голосом.

Он наклонил голову вперед и коснулся губами Хановых, сильно надавливая. Он двинул бедрами вперед зная, что другой откроет рот,и как и ожидалось, Феликс засунул язык ему в рот. Феликс продолжал движение бедрами, продолжая притираться к взволнованному парню, который находится в полном его распоряжении. Он держался до тех пор, пока Джи не выпустил сдавленный стон в поцелуй, и Феликс знал, что он только что кончил. Он издавал хныкающие стоны, когда эякулировал в штаны.

Феликс оторвался и отдалился от старшего. Он хихикал по поводу того, как Джисону было трудно удерживаться.

Младший коснулся своего члена и хитро усмехнулся Хану.

-Встань на колени, - он дал указ, а тот быстро подчинился. Такой хороший мальчик, в отличие от Сынмина, который любил вести себя плохо и игнорировать приказы. У Феликса всегда был трюк, когда дело касалось младшего. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это надеть на него ошейник и поводок, и Сынмин становился таким хорошим щенком. 

\- Ты ходишь и показываешь себя, как великий и независимый человек, но за этими камерами ты такой покорный, - хихикая сказал Ликс.

Он стянул штаны и нижнее белье вниз, его член выпрыгнул и Джисон облизал губы.

\- Ты так возбуждаешься со всеми парнями или только со мной? - дразнит Феликс.

Хан смотрел на него с чистой невинностью, как румянец на пухлых щеках. Все парни, кроме АйЭна, хотя бы раз встречались с Джисоном и все знали.

\- С-с каждым..., - тихонько ответил он.

\- Ты же з-знаешь…, - продолжил он.

Хан наклонился вперед и взял в рот член Феликса,отчего он выпустил стон от чувства вокруг горячего и мокрого рта . Язык Джисона творил чудеса, а младший откидывал голову назад. Мягкие стоны Феликса, и Джи, который старается взять во всю длину, заполнили всю комнату. Ли схватил мягкие волосы Хана и удерживает его на месте, толкаясь в рот. Они были быстрыми и глубокими; каждый раз, когда он случайно заходил слишком глубоко, Джи мог задохнуться, но это только возбуждало его больше и приближало к финишу. Белка опустила глаза, фокусируясь на члене Феликса.

\- Посмотри на меня, - сказал Ликс, задыхаясь; он был близко.

Хан поднял глаза, и Феликс начал толкаться сильнее и быстрее, однако он не знал, что не даёт Джисону перехватить дыхание..  
Из-за недостатка кислорода он стал чувствовать головокружение. Он пытался оторваться, но Феликс только крепко схватился и велел ему не двигаться. Хан открыл рот пошире, надеясь, что у него хватит воздуха, но безрезультатно. Феликс вошел в его рот, громко постанывая. Как только Ликс отпустил волосы и Джи вдохнул воздух, он шумно и жадно глотал. Слюна, смешанная со спермой Феликса, стекала с его губ. Его голова все еще болела от внезапного притока большого количества кислорода.

\- Ты не проглотил Джи, и знаешь, как задроты говорят.

Феликс ухмыльнулся перед тем, как закончить предложение, - сплиттеры - лодыри, так что, технически, ты здесь неудачник.

Джисон покачал головой и улыбнулся его словам. Игнорируя тот факт, что он почти мог потерять сознание.

\- Вообще-то, у меня появился аппетит. Я пойду сделаю нам сэндвичи. Почему бы тебе не сменить штаны за это время, а потом мы продолжим играть? - предложил Феликс.

\- До тех пор, пока ты не обвинишь меня в жульничестве снова, - ответил с насмешкой Джисон.

Они не спали до восхода солнца. В конце концов, они отдохнули от видеоигр и вместо этого рассказывали страшные истории и поиграли в глупые игры. Феликс и Джисон всегда с удовольствием проводили ночи друг с другом.


End file.
